Help Me Remember
by Mrs. Cobain
Summary: Sakura por favor no te vayas, antes de que me dejes ayudame a recordar lo que era estar juntos, sin que nada importara, ayudame a recordar lo que se sentia amarte... SASU-SAKU


Help me remember.

Sakura Haruno se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa, mientras suspiraba y le echaba un vistazo de despedida a aquella acogedora habitación en la que había sido tan feliz; sería la última vez que pusiera un pie en ese lugar, no volvería nunca más, dejaría de sufrir por su bien.

Recorrió el cuarto asegurándose de que no se olvidaba nada, no quería tener que regresas a buscar alguna cosa. Caminó por el estrecho pasillo hacia la sala, apagando luces y cerrando puertas a su paso, intentando no recordar tantas memorias que lo trajeran a ÉL de nuevo a su mente.

"Es lo mejor para los dos" pensó sintiendo un horrible nudo en su garganta, si se quedaba allí más tiempo del necesario de seguro lloraría otra vez.

Dejó su pesada valija a un lado de la puerta y se volvió a la cocina, necesitaba un gran vaso de agua antes de marcharse. Pero segundos más tarde se arrepintió de no haberse ido cuanto antes, alguien acaba de entrar a la casa, y ese alguien sólo podía ser…

Sasuke Uchiha abrió la puerta extrañado al ver aquella maleta al costado de la entrada, dejó las llaves sobre la mesa del recibidor y se encaminó al único lugar dónde había luz, deduciendo que Sakura se encontraría ahí.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño, la expresión de su esposa no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Sasuke…- susurró ella conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas, ¿qué demonios sucedía?

De pronto, la realidad atravesó al Uchiha como una flecha en medio del corazón, ella se marchaba, iba a abandonarlo…

I know that you're leavin'

As soon as the sun comes through the window

There's no talkin' this over

The damage is done.

-Sakura...- murmuró acercándose a ella con un brazo en alto, pero la joven se hizo hacia atrás, esquivando su contacto.

-Es lo mejor, Sasuke- balbuceó la Haruno abrazándose a sí misma –Esto no puede seguir así, estamos todos los días discutiendo y… no puedo soportarlo más- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las ya mojadas mejillas de la muchacha, quien intentaba al menos controlar los intensos sollozos.

There's just too much hurt

And too much to forgive

Oh but we both know

We weren't always like this.

El corazón de Sasuke se contrajo en un movimiento doloroso que no supo identificar, por más que supiera que Sakura tenía razón no pensaba dejarla marcharse.

-Sakura, por favor…- pidió haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para pronunciar esas cortas palabras, nunca le había pedido un favor a nadie, pero por ella haría lo que fuera.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, debía permanecer fuerte y no dejarse doblegar por sus palabras.

-No, Sasuke- dijo casi sin voz –No quiero seguir sufriendo-

El muchacho no quiso escuchar aquello, ella no podía estar hablando en serio.

-Por favor- repitió acortando la distancia entre ellos, Sakura intentó alejarse pero él logró acorralarla entre su cuerpo y la pared –No te des por vencida ahora- agregó sosteniendo su mojado rostro entre sus manos.

-Yo…-

-¿Dónde quedó todo ese amor que me tenías? ¿Dónde Sakura?- inquirió mirándola fijamente a los entristecidos ojos verdes que lo miraban a su vez empañados en lágrimas -¿Acaso te has olvidado de todo lo que hemos vivido? ¿Necesitas que te haga recordar?-

Help me remember

The way that we used to be

When nothin' else mattered

'Cause you were in love with me.

Sin esperar una respuesta por su parte acercó sus labios a los de ella, besándola lentamente, intentando demostrarle todo lo que no podía decir con palabras.

-Sí aún me amas- musitó en un murmullo chocando suavemente sus frentes y acariciando su nariz contra la de ella –Dame una noche más Sakura. Quiero tenerte en mis brazos al menos hasta el amanecer- pidió cerrando los ojos con fuerza, imaginándose lo doloroso que sería verla marchar, pero si eso era lo que ella quería…

Sakura lo pensó por unos largos y silenciosos minutos, mientras Sasuke aguardaba impaciente sin alejarse de ella.

-Por favor Sakura, al menos quiero recordarte amándome, no bañada en llanto- agregó intentando convencerla.

Just for the night one last time

One more good memory

When I look back

That's what I wanna see

Oh help me remember.

La muchacha no contestó, en lugar de eso volvió a acariciar los labios de Sasuke contra los suyos, de una forma un poco más brusca a la anterior.

El moreno sonrió en el beso con algo de tristeza y la alzó por la cintura, apoyando parte de su peso contra su cadera y la pared. Ella entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y ciño sus brazos detrás de su cuello.

Se besaron un tiempo considerable, el suficiente para saciar parcialmente su sed del otro, pero otras necesidades comenzaron a aflorar dentro de ambos.

Sasuke llevó a Sakura en brazos hasta la habitación que había compartido por tanto tiempo, la dejó muy despacio sobre la cama matrimonial, la cual había sido testigo de tantos días y noches de demostraciones de amor.

Those days that were so good

Those nights that we held held on forever

When we weren't pretenders

We were as real as we felt.

Ella se dejó hacer mientras el Uchiha besaba su cuello y acariciaba su cintura y estómago por arriba de la fina blusa blanca que llevaba puesta. Los besos comenzaron a descender y las manos se movieron lentamente hacia arriba, llevándose consigo la molesta prenda que cubría lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Sakura miró azorada al moreno, el cual no dejaba de observarla con sus penetrantes y profundos ojos negros.

La blusa fue olvidada en algún lugar sobre el suelo del cuarto, seguida luego por dos pares de jeans y una camisa.

-¿Recuerdas…- preguntó Sakura entre suspiros a la vez que Sasuke depositaba besos sobre su ombligo y delineaba el contorno de sus piernas –cuándo no discutíamos por todo?-

-Siempre peleamos- contestó el con una ladeada sonrisa contemplando el esbelto cuerpo que tenía debajo del suyo, cubierto solamente por la ropa interior –Desde que tengo uso de razón. Pero en aquel entonces sólo eran estúpidas peleas de niños- agregó mientras el recuerdo de esos días inundaba su memoria.

Ella asintió sonriendo con cierta amargura, como quisiera que eso no hubiera cambiado, que aquellas discusiones volvieran a ser lo que eran antes, sólo tonterías, que ya no lastimaran tanto como lo hacían.

Sasuke volvió a besarla sobre los labios, agradecido de que Sakura no se hubiera ido antes de que el llegara, y que hubiera aceptado concederle esa última noche, antes de desaparecer de su vida a través de la puerta.

Oh I don't want to fight anymore

I don't want the last thing I hear tonight

To be a slammin' door

Baby let it be like before.

Los besos comenzaron a subir de tono, ambas lenguas jugando un apasionado baile mientras las manos de los dos se perdían por el cuerpo del otro.

El moreno no pudo esperar más, necesitaba hacerla suya antes de que llegara el momento de dejarla ir. Sin más caricias previas despojó a Sakura de sus últimas prendas, dejándola completamente desnuda como otras sientas veces, ella se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Estás tan avergonzada como la primera vez- comentó pasando sus pulgares por las acaloradas mejillas de la chica.

-Y tú estás cariñoso como la primera vez- agregó ella riendo.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos recordando aquellos momentos en un calmado silencio, haciendo memoria de cómo era amarse sin que nada importara, sin peleas ni llantos ni nada que pudiera lastimarlos.

Help me remember

The way that we used to be

When nothin' else mattered

'Cause you were in love with me.

Oh just for the night one last time

One more good memory

When I look back

That's what I wanna see.

Sasuke la besó nuevamente al tiempo que Sakura cerraba los ojos y le sacaba la última prenda que lo privaba de la completa desnudez al igual que ella. Se miraron fugazmente antes de que el Uchiha se uniera a ella con toda la lentitud de la que fue posible, observando las expresiones en el rostro de la Haruno.

-Te amo- susurró ella contemplando esos ojos que la habían vuelto loca por tanto tiempo, y aunque le doliera, seguían haciéndolo.

Él sonrió y la beso, ella sabía que era su forma de decirle que también la amaba. Volvieron a chocar miradas, negro contra verde, perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos, deseando que aquel momento no acabara jamás.

This could be the last time

I look in your eyes.

Help me remember

The way that it used to be

When nothin' else mattered

'Cause you were in love with me.

Se amaron por horas enteras, encerrados en una burbuja en dónde sólo existían ellos dos. Se amaron hasta que el sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte y sus rayos irrumpieron en la habitación, dónde ambos descansaban sobre la cama con sus cuerpos entrelazados.

Sakura sintió como el nudo en su garganta regresaba, era el momento de decidir que debía hacer, ¿sería lo mejor marcharse? ¿Ó quizás darle otra oportunidad?

-Sabes…- habló Sasuke tapándose los ojos con un brazo mientras el otro descansaba alrededor de la cintura de la Haruno –no voy a detenerte si quieres marcharte- dijo con algo de pesar.

Ella asintió tomando una decisión que sabías que no se arrepentiría.

Sin responder nada se puso de pie tomándose su tiempo y se vistió, evitando la mirada del muchacho, aunque no fuera necesario porque él se negaba a mirarla, sabía que ella se iría pero no quería verla, en su memoria sólo quedaría guardado el recuerdo de ella amándolo, no abandonándolo.

Sintió un gran vacío cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró detrás de Sakura, ella ni se había despedido, pero era mejor así. Rodó sobre su mismo intentando dormir, pero era imposible, no podía conciliar el sueño pensando todo el maldito tiempo en ella… la extrañaría demasiado…

Repentinamente la puerta volvió a abrirse, extrañado el muchacho se dio la vuelta con rapidez, encontrándose a Sakura en el umbral con una bandeja del desayuno y una sincera sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillantes.

-¿De verdad creías que iba a dejarte?- preguntó ella caminando de nuevo hacia la cama y gateando hasta él luego de dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa de luz.

-Pensé que era lo que querías- dijo él pensando que de verdad se había quedado dormido y estaba soñando con lo imposible.

Sakura rió y se acostó sobre el besándolo, aferrándose a su cuello.

-Te amo Sasuke- dijo dejando un rastro de besos por todo su pecho –Y estoy dispuesta a comenzar otra vez…-

Help me remember, Sakura…


End file.
